


A little past...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A little past...

Curls close into his lap." Ill be fine once my mind finds something new to think about.

-gently plays with his hair before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.- I'm here, Bee. I'm not going anywhere.

He purrs at the nickname, curling close to his chest and letting his head move side to side in a nuzzling motion.

"My sweet adorable baby." Leans against the nuzzle and smiles, still playing with his hair while kissing his forehead.

Chocolate optics move to look at his face." Theres nothing all that adorable about me baby."

"There is everything adorable about you, Bee." The name spoken with fondness as he leaned both of them back on the bed, pressing their lips together.

Not having time to respond he merely kisses back, yet another purring response to the nickname. Fingers tangling in his shirt

Head tilted, the kiss deepened as his tongue traces softly against Billy's bottom lip, a small shutter running through him.

A soft moan barely parted his lips allowing him entrance. Fingers now palm flat underneath a heavy shirt.

A soft moan of his own escaped him, head still tilted as the kiss continued, this time with his tongue teasing and abusing the opposing mouth.

Soft tongue barely fought back allowing the other dominance his moans lost to the warmth and clash of mouths. Nails digging slightly

A groan passed his lips at the feeling of the nails digging into his flesh, a soft rolling of the hips started as he wiggled between Billy's legs.

A small gasp caused the kiss to break hazy optics looking into the face of his lover." Not being very fair are you baby?"

A smiling face looked back and him, blue hues piercing into brown before he spoke. "Playing fair isn't my strong suit, especially when it comes to you. I'm selfish."

A slight bite to his lower lip, making sure to suck gently against the metal piercing the others flesh. " oh? What makes you so greedy with me."

Teddy licked his lips when he noticed what Billy was doing and a slight flesh crossed his cheeks. "Because you don't throw away a diamond for a lump of coal."

His dark brow raised confusion clearly written across his face, and if distraction didn't happen soon he'd begin to question rather then stay in a hazy lust.

"Don't think about it. Just love it." Teddy chuckled, trailing his lips down Billy's body as his fingers worked on his the buttons of his shirt.

"Say it again please?" Optics watched what Teddy did. His own digits still pressed against a familiar stomach

He flexed his muscles against the fingers, a smile across his face as he gently kissed his chest. "Say what again, Bee?" His own brow arched with curiosity.

Billy gave a relaxed sound, fingers now working down to play against his pant line." You already figured it out." His tone soft has he tilted his head to allow the other room to bite

"Well, I know you, what can I say." He gave a soft chuckle, moving back up Billy's body as he softly began to nibble on that one spot.

"Do you plan to keep teasing me all night? Or do you remember how to remove clothes." His tone was smart ass, digits trailed up to brush against a cold piercing." You have far to many, that I think you got for me."

"I don't have enough." His tone a playful purr at the affection toward his piercings. "And I remember how to remove clothes just as much as I remember how to suck cock." He bite down softly on Billy's neck before sliding down his body.

He groaned." Mhm because you like to use that wonderful alien tongue in fun ways." His own tone playful has he wiggled himself in a position that had his legs resting on teddys shoulders

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Really." Fingers working at the buttons on his pants as he tilted his head to the side to kiss Billy's ankle.

Billy gave a small smirk magic filling the air leaving him in something lacy over the denim he'd been wearing." You could pretend to be more interested Altman." His tone teasing

Teddy couldn't help but lick his lips at the lace he found hiding. "Oh I'm very interested." He chuckled as he leaned forward, a hot mouth pressing onto a half hard cock. Mouthing against the lace with a moan.

He bit back the moan building in the back of his throat." Mhm, I've bet you've missed me sneaking into your dorm room." A soft gasp left him fingers reaching down to tangle."

"Maybe. Only I don't have a dorm room any more." He gave a chuckle, trailing his tongue over the lace and pressing it against the leaking head of his cock.

"We..fu..ck that isn't my fault." He whimpered slender hips suddenly jumping up to press against him. Chocolate optics hazy has the watched.

"I don't believe its anyone's fault, Bee." Teddys voice was soft before pulling the lace down slightly, letting the tip of his cock poke through and sucking on it.

A small hiss left him has he tried to keep himself against the mattress, legs still dangled lazily on broad shoulders." I miss you." His tone was soft

There was a sloppy pop from Teddys lips as a soft smile crossed his face. "I miss you too, Bee." His hands pressed softly against his hips before he swallowed Billy's cock to the hilt in one quick motion.

A loud mewling sound seemed to escape him fingers now tangled in blonde locks has he continuously begged for teddy. A small sharp thrust

He gagged softly with the thrust that only pushed Billy's cock further down his throat. Hands still firm on his hips as he began to bob his head, his tongue sliding and pressing against his slit.

He was shaking with clear want written across his features, optics blown wide and yet hazy at the same time.

There was a moan that vibrated against the head of Billy's cock. His bobs became more fast paced as his hands began to roam up Billy's bare chest to pinch his pierced nipples.

Another groan left him, doing his best to keep slender hips still. "Ba..baby fuck."

He gave a slight tap to Billys nipple. Blue hues starting at his face, telling him to move his hips and fuck his mouth as hard as he could.

Billy shook his head, being the stubborn one that he was. The warmth buried in the pit of his stomach told him if he didn't watch it he'd cum soon and fill teddys mouth

Another deep moan vibrated against the head of Billys cock. One hand, fingers continuing to twist at his nipple as the other moved to light cup his sack and palm it.

Billy groaned loudly, being forced into rolling his hips upwards. Teddy seemed intent on having it his way, slender hips snapping upwards to fill an awaiting mouth

He didn't stop, not even when he tasted salt and sweet. His palm the first to move as he once again gripped Billys hips. Bobbing his head with haste and milking the sensitive cock between his lips as he moaned contently.

It took mere moments for billy to cum warm substance spilling into Teddys mouth has he once again was his mercy. Body shaking slightly has he gasped.

He let Billys cock escape his lips with a pop, coming up with a noise of great anticipation as he smiled. "Taste as good as ever, Bee." He kissed up his chest. "Now roll over."

Optics narrowed smart comment left him has he moved his noodle like legs from Teddys shoulders, body rolling over. The loose lace clinging to his bottom, chocolate optics looking lazily back and biting his his lower lip.

There was a swift slap to his ass as he leaned down, licking from his sack all the way up his cleft before he licked and probed around Billys tight pucker.

He yelped in surprise optics frantic for a moment has he wiggled back against the invading tongue." You had to make..make me cum you couldn't just fuck me?"

"I plan too." Teddys tone a tease as he prepared Billys hole with his tongue. Sliding it slowly in and out with a twirl.

He shook with want a soft gasp leaving him has hips rutted backwards into Teddys mouth.

He moaned with the taste. The panties moving to Billys hips before his tongue was removed, kneeling and getting himself into position before the head of his cock poked his tight pucker.

A gasping sound left him has he felt the slight chill of his piercings. A wanton little moan echoed from his chest. Palms braced against the bed to hold him up.

"So fucking tight." The words hissed from his as he pushed past the tightness and moaned loudly at the feeling of warmth that encircled his prick. Slow snaps of his hips as he began to thrust.

The small roll of hips backwards couldn't be stopped a keening sound echoing away has he slightly pushed so he was only resting on his knees instead of all fours." Te..oh fuck Tee." He whimpered his body still sensitive.

An arm wrapped around his slender waist as he spread his knees, snapping drills of his hips as his piercing hit Billys ball of nerves repeatedly. Low rumbling moans from his chest as he softly bite down on his shoulder.

His hand reached down to slightly palm at his sensitive prick. Whimpers escaping his mouth has he rolled his hips back to help Teddy. So big..fuck me." he groaned.

"Ahhh!" His mind was reeling. Blue hues watching Billy palm his cock as his panting and moans picked up. Leaning backwards, hands once again on his hips as he began to snap harder. "Fffuck, Bee."

"Cu..cum for me Tee please." Billy knew he didn't need to cum again but he wanted to watched Teddy come undone, lazy looks back has he picked the pace of his own hips up.

His body slowly started to tremble. A slur of incoherent words and moans leaving his lips as his nails dug into Billys hips. A few more sharp thrusts and he came hard inside of Billy. Leaning over him, boneless as his cock pulsed and emptied itself.

He fell forward feeling lazy now that both of them were spent, optics closed breath uneven." Tee." His tone quiet has he moaned one last time.

"Yes, Bee." He rolled over on his side, dragging Billy with him and tucking close.

He nuzzled into his broad chest, soft lips playing against his skin. Heat instantly over the mage has he purred." I miss you."

He chuckled softly with the purr, soft kisses returned over a bare collarbone bone. "I've missed you too, Bee. I may not come around as often but I do."


End file.
